megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang Cutter
is the Special Weapon that X obtains from defeating Boomer Kuwanger in Mega Man X. When equipped, X can fire crescent-shaped boomerangs that fly in a short arc before returning to X (they will arc upward if X is standing and downward if he is in the air). The Boomerang Cutters can be used to grab far away items and will sometimes return weapon and life energy from defeated enemies. X recovers any Weapon Energy used from Boomerang Cutters that return without being destroyed. Up to three cutters can be present on the screen at a time. When fully charged, four larger boomerangs spiral outward diagonally from X's position. Charged Boomerang Cutters can not retrieve items. When deflected by immune enemies, the Cutter does not return to X. The charged version in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X has some changes. Instead of spiralling out from X's position, the four large boomerangs simply shoot out and return to X a few times in straight lines before spreading out and the size of each large boomerang is twice the size as compared to the original version. This weapon is the weakness of Sting Chameleon and D-Rex. Vile will take a considerable amount of damage from a charged Boomerang Cutter as well. This weapon makes a re-appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite as a part of X's movelist, albeit with a few differences. Not only does X physically throw the cutters (instead of firing them with his Buster), but they also move in a different trajectory. It is thrown upwards first and returns in a clockwise motion, and will not disappear when blocked. When hit, it will do multiple hits and drag the opponent closer to X for a combo setup. To perform it, motion Down-Back + Kick. Also, X throws a barrage of their charged version in his Special Weapons Rush (S.W.R.) Level 1 Hyper Combo, performed by motion Down-Forward and Punch+Kick. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man X. Screenshots X1-WeaponGet-Normal-BoomerangCutter.png|Weapon Get Screen sprite of X equipped with Boomerang Cutter in Mega Man X. X1-WeaponGet-Armor-BoomerangCutter.png|X equipped with Boomerang Cutter (with completed armor) in Mega Man X. Boomerang Cutter (Charged).jpg|X using Boomerang Cutter in its charged state. ''Mega Man X'' screenshots MMX1-BoomerangCutter-SS.png|Mega Man X firing a Boomerang Cutter. MMX1-BoomerangCutter2-SS.png|Mega Man X with three Boomerang Cutters on the screen. MMX1-BoomerangCutter3-SS.png|Mega Man X jumping and firing a Boomerang Cutter (so as to demonstrate its ability to change its direction when X falls and fires the weapon). MMX1-BoomerangCutter-Charged-SS.png|Mega Man X releasing a charged Boomerang Cutter. MMX1-BoomerangCutter-B-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutter-B2-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutterC-B-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutterC-B2-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutter-LO-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutter-FM-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutter-FM2-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutter-DR-SS.png MMX1-BoomerangCutterC-DR-SS.png ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' screenshots MMX1-BoomerangCutter-Capture.jpg|Mega Man X equipped with Boomerang Cutter, in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Trivia *As its name suggests, the Boomerang Cutter is capable of severing vital parts of a Maverick's body, disabling them of some of their moves and weaponry. In order for this to be accomplished, X must strike the boss with the Boomerang Cutter three times -- either normal or charged up -- in order for the body parts to fall off. **If used against Flame Mammoth, the Boomerang Cutter will cut off the Maverick's trunk, disabling his Fire Wave and Oiling moves. The loss of his trunk will also result in Mammoth being unable to move the conveyor belt floor in the room for the rest of the battle. **Likewise, if used against Launch Octopus, the cutter will slice off his tentacles, disabling his missiles. Without his four main tentacles, Octopus will also be unable to use E. Drain as the move requires him to use them to generate the whirlpool to drag X in. *Strangely, the color scheme when Mega Man X is equipped with Boomerang Cutter varies from game to game and even in official artwork. In the official artwork for Mega Man X, X is depicted in dark brown-and-aqua blue; in the game, X's sprite is bluish gray-and-mint green; in the remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, the color scheme for Boomerang Cutter is now indigo-and-light green. *Cancer Bubble has a similar attack with the same name, in the Mega Man Star Force series. See also Similar Weapons *Rolling Cutter from Mega Man *Quick Homesick from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (Vile only) Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X1 items Category:Cutter weapons